Serve and Protect
by Goateeman
Summary: Marcus, a 31 year old SWAT officer is infected with the Green Flu and turned into a hunter. He must now serve and protect the one thing that keeps him sane, his daughter Mary.
1. Chapter 1

Serve and Protect: Prologue

**A/N – Hello people. This is my first fan fiction in a very long time, so I'm a little rusty. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

Up until now I've always hated the dark. I guess it stems from my childhood. In my childhood home there was a long hallway that contained the doors to the bedrooms. Whenever I got home from school I would have to walk down the hallway to my room. It had a light switch, but only half way down. I would always deceive myself into thinking something unseen was waiting in the darkness, ready to attack. Not until recent events did I conquer this fear. The recent events in question were the Green Flu outbreaks.

The Green Flu is a mutated strain of influenza. People got their shots and assumed they would be fine, but it was not so. This disease would mutate the contaminated person into a...zombie basically. From the east coast in Pennsylvania to the west coast in Los Angeles this disease spreed, infecting millions. The zombies did their thing of eating and infecting the non-effected. The government collapsed, efforts to quarantine failed, and everything went to hell real fast. I hoped this wouldn't effect me, but it did.

My name is Marcus, that's all I can remember. I got hit with the damned flu and it mutated me into a damn monster. The only other thing I can remember is my daughter Mary, the only reason I retain my conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Serve and Protect: Chapter 1

Watching the news lately made me paranoid. I was afraid that the riots of people would come to my house and break my things, or worse, my 5 year old daughter Mary. Mary is really the only I live. Her mother died in childbirth, and since I was a SWAT officer, I wasn't able to make a lot of time for her, but she always made time for me. She would spend the morning and afternoon in a daycare, while I'm out in the streets suppressing numerous riots. The zombie-like rioters would charge at me, trying to tackle me and I swear one of them tried to bite my helmet off. At each riot we would use tear gas, tasers, but that didn't affect them. Eventually the tear gas would get them, but the public would accuse us of police brutality. All of this resulted in me being on payed leave due to the dangers of being out there.

After being put on payed leave, I returned to my house at 9:00 P.M., with Mary standing eagerly on the porch. I walked up to her where she jumped on me, squeezing as hard as she could. I gently pushed her off, and warned her that she could get sick. She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist so I let her hug me some more. After she let go, I walked in the house, only to be hit with a blast of coldness. Mary had "accidentally" turned down the temperature to 67 degrees. I didn't buy a word of this, but instead of disciplining her, I simply turned the temperature back up. After this little incident, I went to my bedroom, hung up my uniform, and put on one of my old black hoodies since it was so cold. I then sat down on the couch with Mary and decided to watch some news. All it was, was reporters reporting on how quarantine areas were becoming to big in the inner cities. I saw Mary was uncomfortable with this so I changed the channel, only to see static. I kept flicking through stations, all static. Mary huddled up on me, and asked me if the "bad people" had destroyed the TV. I said no and asked her if she wanted some juice. She said yes, so I got up and went to the kitchen. As I poured her a glass of apple juice, I saw something outside, multiple things actually. People aimlessly wondering the streets, and a couple walking toward my house.

I stopped pouring the glass and ran into the living room. I grabbed Mary and told her to go to her room upstairs and don't come out until I said so. She looked in my eyes and knew I wasn't playing around. She ran upstairs and I stayed downstairs, with my Glock. I peeked out of a window and saw three of them on my porch. They then pounded on the door with all their might. I stood back and watched them broke open the door. One of them hissed at me and they all charged me. I aimed my Glock and fired. I hit one of then in the chest, but that only stopped him for a second. The other two kept charging. I had no choice, I had to kill them. I aimed again and shot both of them in the head, killing them instantly. The third one got back up, only to be put down for good with another headshot from me. I was petrified, shocked at what I just did. Three bodies laid dead in my living room, my front door broken, and how the fuck was I going to explain this to Mary. I dropped my gun and fell to my knees. I just couldn't believe this. As I knelled there I heard a scream. This agonizing sound pierced my ears and snapped me out of my trance. I picked up my Glock and stood back up to see what the sound was. At first I thought it was Mary, but it was far too low pitched to be her. I looked through the hole where my door used to be to see a crouched, hooded figure in the doorway. This guy's hands and mouth were covered in blood, and he gave me a growl. I wasn't looking at a human, I was looking as something completely different. This figure then pounced through the air like a frog on to me. He knocked the gun out of my hand and proceeded to claw me, wait, claws? I tried to knock him off, but the bastard kept ripping my flesh, putting some in his mouth. I couldn't take this unbelievable pain. I looked over and saw my Glock was in reach. I punched the hunter in the face, grabbed the gun, and shot him in the head. He went limp, and I pushed him off. He did serious damage to my lower torso. I think I could see some insides. I was barely able to sit up against the wall the pain hurt so much. I thought this was the end, until I coughed. I looked down at my now bloody hoodie to find the blood wasn't crimson like I imagined, but a near black color. What did this mean?


End file.
